Ships of UTRP
This page doesn't belong to anyone in particular. This is a general community page for people to add their ships of their OCs, may it be sunk or sailing. Do not edit others' ships without their permission. By definition from Urban Dictionary, a ship is "short for a romantic relationship, popularized in fanfiction circles". And I completely agree with that. So here it is, the official Ship Page for the Undertale RP Wiki. Sailing Ships These are ships that are currently sailing, or about to sail for sure. Here, you should define how the ship started, how smooth it is sailing, and other... details. Be sure to have the ship name too. Munja X Dextra (Ink-letricity) They met after bumping into each other in Waterfall while Munja got out of the Tem Shop and Dextra couldn't find her way home. Dextra (Known by Dexter at the time) had fallen for her almsot isntantly, and over the course of two weeks, she'd given her attention, nervous flirting, a very very generous gift for her, and taken her on an "unexpected date", to where Munja admitted her feelings back to Dextra, and had their first kiss. Dextra admitting her real name for Munja. Emmi X Deathwing (Em-Wing) Deathwing had been spying on Emmi's training for a long while before she was eventually caught, the two became friends and after a few weeks, finally started dating shyly. Over the course of a few months they finally became comfortable showing a lot of their affection for each other just about anywhere. Eventually, Deathwing decided to move from her cave into Emmi's home to remain there forever. Thera X Sythia (Ghostly Stone) Thera and Sythia met on a rather odd occasion. Thera was having quite the low point, one of the lowest points in her life, during her relationship with Craig Prickle, when Sythia, who had been observing the couple for a while, came in, and gave Thera an offer; That being to protect Thera from Craig in return for a... 'Favor.' Desperate, Thera accepted, and Sythia ended up saving her from Craig, specifically fleeing after he injured one of The Rok-Stekla_Siblings. Sythia led Thera back to her own home in Snowdin, and proposed how Thera would make it up to her... I'm sure you can fill in the blanks. And even since this, they've been in a relationship. Lily X Ranch (Magic X Science) Lily and Ranch met in a rather odd occasion, Joseph or "Wasabi" (Condiment Crew cover-up name) accidentally reveals himself because of his bloodlust, though Joseph was about to target Ranch, a bunch of bodies were dropped on him and feasted on them. It is that this moment Joseph becomes friends with Ranch and introduces his "daughter" Lily. At first, Ranch thought Lily was a mere science experiment but as time passes, the both of them fell deeply in love with each other. Ranch abandoned and gave the Royal Guards info about the Condiment Crew in hopes for a lesser jail sentence. After 2 weeks of jail time he reunites with his love of his life, Lily, waiting for him just outside of prison, waiting to hug him again. Bryson x Slade (Bryslade) Bryson and Slade met about a year ago, on an uneventful day in Waterfall. They grew to become normal friends, nothing much else, until one day, when Bryson, while Slade was homeless, offered to let Slade stay at his house. However, after Slade left the house once he got his own, without saying a word to Bryson, and they didn't see each other for almost 8 months. And, once they met once again, Slade found that he had feelings for Bryson. After a lot of long consideration, and talking with both Slade and Dakota, Bryson decided to say yes. However, at the same time, he didn't split up with Dakota. Instead, he decided to have the best of both worlds, with a polygamy relationship. Slade and Bryson eventually got married after Slade proposed, which resulted in the ending of the polygamy relationship. Worcestershire x Siramare (Sirashire) Worcestershire and Siramare met in Snowdin one day, while Worcestershire was merely on a "visit" to Grillby's. Siramare saw him approach while she was outside, and decided to stay and wait for him. Upon him leaving, she used her charm to easily pull him in, making him fall in love with her, and as she kissed him, easily drained part of his life. Afterwords, she brought him to her house, where they did some things that would be better censored on this page. And after, instead of finding another person to seduce, Siramare instead decided to start a relationship with Worcestershire, to which he accepted. Terrane X Paz (Smol Childs 2 Electric Boogaloo) Terrane and Paz met while Terrane was swimming around in Waterfall, which Paz joined her in. After that day, they went on, being normal friends for a while, until Terrane decided to let Paz sleep over in her house. While this happened, Terrane's father left to run some errands, and Paz found a diary of Terrane's. which she read. The diary entailed, even though it never directly said so, that Terrane had fallen in love with Paz. Upon asking her about it, along with doing some other things, Terrane finally admitted it fully, and Paz agreed to start dating her. Craig Prickle X Thalia (THORNY TREE) When Craig ended up losing his job, his gun, and his previous girlfriend, he ended up throwing himself into a state of depression. Despite the opportunity of getting another job, he remained depressed until he met a sweet individual known as Thalia. She was concerned for him, and cared for him, so she encouraged him to cheer up a bit. With her as a friend, and becoming a new Sheriff with another gun, Craig was now happy again. Just recently however, they have declared feelings for each other, and have begun a relationship. Arstikosis x Cassidy (Cassikosis) For more information, see Menschlichesreptil. Cassidy and Arstikosis's first meeting was relatively lowkey, as Arstikosis just happened to stumble upon her house after business hours. After a variety of misadventures and just chilling, they fell in love, before eventually having a child. Lukas X Gem (Topaz) Gem met Lukas while she was applying for a sentry job at the same time that Lukas was applying for a royal guard job. They began to talk, and they eventually became friends. They started hanging out afterwards, and they slowly became closer friends, before they eventually began developing feelings for each other. Lukas was the first to confess his feelings, and shortly after they got into a relationship. Isosceles X Jocelyn (Puppy Love) Jocelyn came across Isosceles meditating one day while she was out for a jog. Something about him intrigued her and after she left, she found herself wanting to see him again. After a couple more meetings, he offered to teach her how to meditate. She accepted and the two began meeting regularly. After a few sessions, Isosceles leaned that Jocelyn had feelings for him. After careful contemplation, he realized he felt the same way. The two have been together since. Admiral Bajuro Koden X Anyu (Sea-dogs) Admiral and Anyu met in Snowdin and became friends. They started hanging out, and Admiral taught her how to boat. They started to develop feelings for each other, even though Admiral doesn't want to admit it, and soon got into a relationship. Super Egg Man X Alegreya (Awkward) They met at the bar, and became drinking buddies. At some point or another, Super Egg Man developed feelings for Alegreya, which he eventually confessed. Alegreya had (considerably less, but still some) feelings for him as well. This started a sort-of relationship. Xero X Krys (Krystal Clear 2: Electric Boogaloo) Xero and Krys met while Xero was playing his flute and Krys was training. They became friends, and Xero soon found he had feelings for Krys. He confessed, and while Krys initially rejected him, he soon grew feelings for Xero and the two started a relationship. However, one morning Xero felt something. Or rather, didn't feel something. He no longer loved Krys. After a lot of consideration, he made the hard decision of breaking up with Krys. But after a few weeks he began to miss Krys, and he began to hang out with him again. Eventually they got back together. Sunk Ships These are ships that have sunk in the past, either in RP or from the Wiki as a whole. Here, you should define how the ship started and how it was sunk. Have the ship name too. Natis Prosec X Lora (Scale-Crossed Lovers) From what we know, these two members of opposite races met each other in the markets of Primum Castellum. Soon afterwards, they had developed a friendship, and eventually a romantic relationship that was rather passionate. However, due to the increasing tensions between the two races, Natis eventually got frustrated at the Monsters, and basically told her away. Hope isn't lost, however... if a True Pacifist Route was completed, and Natis did come back... they may actually come back together. The Dark Corpse X Chara (Chorpse) ...Yup, this was actually a ship. This had occurred way back in late 2015, when there were RPs that consisted of the Dark Corpse teaming up with Chara to LV up together. It was effectively joked about many times, and even some art was made between them (yikes). However, the ship was eventually dumped, and Corpsey only remembers in OOC. Nimir Numah X Lilith (Succ) Back in the days when Lilith was around as an OC, this ship did actually exist. In RP, the two met when Nimir was going around in his disguise, looking for a Human Soul. Eventually, when his identity was revealed, she was the one to calm him down and help him. However, her seductiveness soon got the best out of both of them, forming a romantic relationship. However, ever since Lilith has been deleted, the ship has been effectively sunk as well. In addition, attempts to re-do the ship are impossible, as the two are simply too different. Craig Prickle X Thera (Stone Edge) One day, Craig and Thera came across each other in Waterfall. While Thera wasn't doing much, Craig was busy running to do an odd-delivery-job. After that encounter, they began to see each other more. Thera was beginning to develop an attraction towards Craig for unknown reasons, while he was beginning to get attracted to her because of her looks and personality. However, their relationship started to fall out as Craig became more involved with serving out what he believed was justice than actually being committed to the relation, to the point Thera actually started to become afraid of Craig. The final nail in the coffin, however, was the arrival of Sythia. Lil Olpav Floqour X Gavin (Lilvin) Lil and Gavin had been best friends ever since they met long ago. At first sight, her charm, grace, and shyness had captured Gavin's heart. This meant he had liked Lil for a while before recently asking her out, and being her usual cheery self, she said yes, and they were happy for a time. They grew apart, and Lil eventually left Gavin to be alone. Paz X Clover (Smol Childs) Paz and Clover initially met when Clover stumbled across Paz's lab, where Paz was studying some flowers she had found, becoming best friends, Clover decided to help Paz sell tea she made from the flowers. Although the two saw each other constantly, neither of them thought of a relationship until Paz brought it up while they were swimming, although they were both quite awkward about it, they loved eachother for some time. After not speaking to Clover for months, Paz thought he had left her, and moved on. Adam X Treeka (Adeka) Adam and Treeka had met during a rather odd situation, but the two had soon fallen in love with each other, and started dating. They dated for a good amount of time, but since the owner of Adam's page had left the wiki, the ship had sunk. Silver x Reptilus (Silverus) After meeting at one of Silver's concerts, Silver and Reptilus hit it off after they discovered they both loved the exact same band. After going to a restaurant together, Silver and Reptilus met back up a day later, going out on an official date. After talking for quite a while, Reptilus came up with the idea to be together, and Silver happily accepted. However, the ship sunk under mysterious circumstances -- Silver had, quite simply, decided that it was best for the two of them to split up. Rep was deeply hurt by this, though she refuses to show it. Slade X The Panic Twins (Slynn) These two met at Snowdin, Fear scaring people as usual. They became somewhat close, and soon started a relationship after they told each other their feelings. Fear is the dominant in the relationship, as Slade is still scared of her. She doesn't mind, and she even finds it cute and charming. After Slade started to date Bryson, he and Fear drifted apart, and she eventually left him. Dakota X Bryson (Dakson, pronounced Dachshund) Bryson and Dakota met on an ordinary day in Snowdin. They became friends quickly, with them enjoying being around each other. However, it soon became more and more awkward, with both of them getting flustered easily when certain things would happen. This trailed into a romantic attraction for both of them. Eventually, after some time, they both ended up revealing their feelings towards each other, and thus, they got together. The relationship soon became unstable when Bryson began to also have feelings for Slade. Eventually, Dakota made the difficult decision to end their relationship. Bernard X Svetlana (Berlana) Bernard met Svetlana while she was working at Grillby's. She began flirting with him as she usually does with attractive male customers. He soon became infatuated with her and began coming back to see her regularly. They then started actually going out on dates. All seemed to be going wonderfully. Unfortunately, as things became more serious, Svetlana decided it was time to break things off. She told Bernard she didn't want things to go any further. He was disappointed to say the least but agreed to stay friends. Unofficial Ships These are ships that have been talked about and/or done in private, but have never been considered 'canon' due to them not being applied in a public RP. Describe how the ship is formed, why it isn't official, etc. The Perverted Mind X Lindsay Kingsland (......) In many times, these two have been shipped together for their very similar levels of perverted-ness, And yes, there has been many RPs performed between the two in private, not going to lie. However, this ship has never been performed in main or forums at all, and has purely been a PM situation. The Perverted Mind X Sythia (Same as Lindsay Kingsland.) About the same as Lindsay Kingsland, only by Sythia's owner, as her over the top pervertedness has surpassed even TPM itself. The two both even teamed up upon Treeka at least once or twice (Don't remember how many exactly.) It's not been entirely confirmed yet, but it's most likely a huge affair between the two at least. Possibly just Sythia's craze for anything that moves just the same as TPM. Cordinat Allons X Lindsay Kingsland (Sex is Science Too) Cordinat doesn't entirely know what she's doing with Lindsay. She wanted nothing to do with her until she met Vera. Now she's attempting to use Lindsay as a "project" to "change" her. In the exchange that she'll allow Lindsay to be all "lovey dovey" to her. Joke Ships This is a section for all the "Joke" ships, which are ships that are either: # Joke Character Ships # General Joke Ships(Non-Serious ships, just jokes, go ahead and make 'em as awkward and stupid as possible.) Gallery Add photos of your ships here. X .jpg|Adeka Ship (Made by The Seventh Soul ) 16907009 757238514447209 8469135647502761984 n.jpg|Michael x Italias by The Seventh Soul. Category:Community